prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorelei Lee
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Austin, Texas | trainer = JT Lightning Pat Rose | debut = August 2004 | retired = }} Amy Janas (June 22, 1982), better known by her ring name Lorelei Lee, is an American professional wrestler. She is best known by her appearances for SHIMMER Women Athletes. Career Mason-Dixon Wrestling (2006–2007) Lee made her debut for Mason-Dixon Wrestling (MSW) at the MDW event on August 4, 2006, where she defeated Sin D in a singles match. Later that event, she teamed up with Serena Deeb in winning effort defeating Amber O'Neal and Jessica Dalton in a tag-team match. The following night at a MDW event, Lee won a Blackberry Rumble. Later that event, she teamed up with Thrillbilly Ox in a winning effort defeating The Masked Assassins in a tag-team match. Shimmer (2006–2008) Lee debuted in 2006, on Volume 3 of Shimmer defeating the evil Malia Hosaka by pinfall after an Oklahoma roll only to be attacked by Hosaka and her partner Lexie Fyfe after the match before Cindy Rogers made the save. On Volume 4 the team of Fyfe and Hosaka, now known as The Experience defeated Lee and Rogers in a tag team match. On Volumes 6 and 7 she lost to Rain and Nikki Roxx respectively. Her losing streak continued on Volumes 7 and 8 where she was defeated by Tiana Ringer and Lexie Fyfe in one-on-one matches. After a break from Shimmer she came back on Volume 15 where she and Ashley Lane were defeated by Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews in a tag team match. On Volume 16 she gained her second victory by pinning Amber O'Neal and on Volume 17 she lost a rematch to O'Neal. On Volume 18 she lost once again to Nicole Matthews before being injured at the hands of Amazing Kong on Volume 19. Wrestlicious (2008–2010) On April 30, 2008, Lee signed a contract with Wrestlicious, she had her try-out match with Daizee Haze. In the promotion she will go by the ring name Tyler Texas. She debuted in the main event of the first episode teaming with Charlotte and Cousin Cassie losing to the team of Felony, Maria Toro and Bandita. She debuted in her singles match defeating Maria Toro Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009) On the December 31, 2009, edition of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show, Lee appeared as a villainess and teamed with the evil April Hunter in a losing effort against TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions Sarita and Taylor Wilde. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Oklahoma Roll :*Victory Roll *'Nickname' :*''"Fighting Lady of TCW"'' Championships and accomplishments External links * Lorelei Lee profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Lorelei Lee TCW Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Bruiser Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:2004 debuts Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni